Shinigami:The Prequels
by Twilight Nuriko
Summary: If you've read the other stories, or even if you haven't, come read this! This is the very beginning of the Shinigami Series, and explains what happened between Hilde and Duo. Or, explained a very small portion of some of the things that went on. R&R PLEA
1. Shinigami: The First Prequel

Shinigami:The First Prequel  
by:~**Twilight Nuriko**~  
  
Duo sighed as he walked into the apartment he and Hilde shared, pulling his shirt off as he came in. He was extremely tired. He and the other boys had been up all night planning a mission, and now all he wanted to do was sleep. Eagerly, he began to head towards his room, but his way was soon blocked by Hilde.  
"Where've you been all night Duo? You've been with someone else haven't you? Haven't you? *Haven't* you? Answer me." Hilde commanded coldly.  
"Yes, the guys-"  
"YOU HAVE?! Why, you little cheat!" Hilde screamed. The neighbors across the hall cringed. "You bastard! You dare to cheat on me?! YOU DARE TO?!"  
"No, I was with-"  
"Don't give me that shit! You were with another woman! Admit it asshole! Admit it!"  
When Duo refused, Hilde grabbed a knife off the bar counter they were standing by and began to scratch Duo slowly, running the knife down his bare chest. Little bright red droplets of blood appeared. Duo flinched but didn't cry out in pain.  
"You gonna admit it know?" Hilde asked softly.  
"No, because I was with the guys planning a mission, not with another woman. I'd never cheat on you. I love you too much." Duo told her.  
"You do?"  
"Yes," he lied.  
"Oh Duo! That's so romantic! I love you too!" Hilde cried, dropping the knife. Duo wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a tight hug.  
"Hilde....." he thought sadly. "What's wrong with you?"  
~  
"G'bye Hilde! Love ya! I don't know when I'll be back!" Duo called, heading out of the apartment.  
"Where are you going?" she asked suspiciously, looking up from the TV where she was watching an old rerun of Yu Yu Hakusho.  
"Got a mission with the guys. I don't know how long it will take. We're gonna scope out Gemini(1) and figure out the best possible way to get in," Duo explained.  
"Oh. Well, don't hook up with any girls, even though I know you probably will, being the lil bastard that you are, you ole whore," Hilde said, rather cruelly.  
Duo just stared at her. 'That was harsh,' he thought. 'I wonder what's shoved up her ass today.'  
"Stop fuckin' starin' at me, bitch."  
"Sorry, geez. Don't get an attitude." Duo threw up his hands in defense. "I didn't mean anything by it. Well, anyways, gotta run. Later Hilde!" The door slammed shut behind him. Hilde just glared back at it.  
~  
Duo arrived home two days later, sore, bruised, and exhausted. Hilde was up waiting, lighter in hand. She lit it up as Duo walked in. Holding the flame right under his hand, she asked him, "You weren't with any girls, were ya? Cause if you were..." she trailed off.  
"No Hilde," Duo said tiredly. He moved his hand away from the searing heat. "Please, let's not go through this again. I'm exhausted. We had a rough time of it. The Black Ghosts almost got us, and I'm extremely sore. I'm going to bed. Please don't disturb me. Night." Duo pushed past Hilde and headed towards his room.  
~  
"DON'T GIVE *ME* THAT SHIT!! YOU FUCKIN' LIAR! DON'T YOU DARE DENY IT! I SAW YOU WITH HER! I SAW YOU"! - "I was rescuing her fr" - "AND KNOWING YOU, YOU PROBABLY WENT TO BED WITH HER! YOU GO*DAMNED BASTARD!" In a fit of rage, Hilde grabbed one of those big kitchen knives and stabbed Duo twice, in his stomach. Blood began gushing out of his stomach, running down his shirt and pants, past his shoes, only to began dripping onto the white kitchen tiles.  
Duo gasped in pain and grabbed wildly for the counter to steady himself, his eyes wide. Missing, he wobbled and, feeling faint, stumbled over to a chair to sit down. His vision became blurry, his eyes watering in pain. He couldn't think. Dimly he became aware that Hilde was beating him over the head with a frying pan. He couldn't even feel the pain. The pain in his stomach was too immense. Then suddenly the pain disappeared and the room grew black. Duo passed out.  
~  
Duo groggily awoke to faint voices surrounding him. Gradually these voices grew louder as he became more aware of his surroundings. One of those voices was Hilde's.  
"I don't know," she was saying. "I came home and he was lying passed out on our kitchen floor, bruised and almost bleeding to death. I don't know who could have done that. Of course, he's a soldier in the war. He's really excellent. The Black Ghosts want him for a number of reasons. I suppose it could have been one of them, although that's..."  
"You're a liar, Hilde," Duo thought bleakly as he blocked out the sound of her voice. He didn't even listen for the doctor's reply.  
"You're nothing but a cold-blooded liar. Yet Shinigami still triumphs over you, cause I'm leaving your fucked up ass. Soon's I get out of here. Then I'm gone."  
  
© 2000 Sakura Maxwell November 6, 2000 Monday 9:59 pm  
  
  
  
(1)Gemini is a space fortress much like the Libra was. It's run by the Black Ghosts, who surfaced shortly after the downfall of the White Fang and the Treize Faction. Over the years, many new mobile suits were introduced as well. Saggitarius is one of the new mobile suits, and the only I mention in the second prequel. 


	2. Shinigami: The Second Prequel

Shinigami:The Second Prequel  
by:~**Twilight Nuriko**~  
  
"Dammit! I've had enough of your shit! I can't take it anymore! The accusations, the beatings, the hysterics, everything! I am so fucking sick of it! Look at this Hilde, just look at this!" Duo savagely lifted up his shirt to reveal the deep bruises and fading scars covering his body.  
Hilde just looked away, ashamed. "Duo ... I .."  
"You what? Huh bitch? What? Let me tell you something, Hilde. This is the last time you've fucked me (metaphorically, not literally, ppls), the last time! I'm not gonna take any more of your damn bullshit! I'm leaving!" Duo yelled.  
The few curious neighbors across the hall had sense enough to stay in their apartments.  
"Duo wait! Don't go, please! Wait!" Hilde begged.  
"Why should I?" he snarled.  
"Because...."  
"You better give me a damned good reason, or I'm leaving your fucked up ass!" Duo screamed at her.  
The neighbors silently cheered.  
"I ... I mean, you ...err, we, .... no ....um."  
"Good riddance, and may you burn in hell!" Duo cried, stomping out of the apartment, fiercely slamming the door hard behind him.  
"Duo ... please ... come back to me ..." Hilde whisphered, forbidden tears softly rolling down her cheeks.  
***  
Duo wandered around in the streets, feelimg empty and lonely inside.  
"I know I did the right thing y leaving Hilde. I'd die if I stayed with her any longer. My only regret is that I didn't get out sooner." Duo told himself, absently fingering a long and nasty scar down his right arm. He always messed with it when he was agitated. Thankfully it wasn't a scar from Hilde. He had gotten when he was eight and a dog attacked him in a fit of rage. Lucky for Duo the dog wasn't rabid.   
Still, Hilde had given him plenty of scars all on her own. She didn't need help from any dogs, rabid or not. Presently, Duo ran into a wall of a building. Slightly surprised, he looked up to find he had bumped into the front of a bar. Too bad he wasn't quite old enough. Only 17. But heck, he had fake ID! Why not use it? He could pass for 18. And he could stand to get drunk right now. Reaching his decision, he pushed open the door and went in. The bartender looked up.  
"Kid, go on and get out of here. You ain't old enough to drink."  
"I'm 18. I have proof." Duo replied.  
"You gotta be 21 to drink in this bar. Now g'won! Get!"  
"Screw you!" Duo yelled angrily, turning back around and leaving. He slammed the door so hard that the shot glasses shook and rattled dangerously in their places on the counters behind the bartender.  
"Jerk!" the bartender called after him.  
"Bite me!" Duo screamed, before storming out of view. Hot, angry tears rolled down Duo's cheeks as he wandered restlessly around the streets.  
"It's not fair! Most people will let an 18 year old drink! That guy was just being an ass! Oh, damn you Hilde! This is all your fault! I hate you! I hate you! I swear to God I hate you!" he screamed to the empty nights. The few people hurrying along the streets stopped and looked strangely at the braided teenager screaming to the air, then continued along their way. Duo collapsed onto the concrete, sobbing loudly, huddling himself into a small ball. After a few minutes he realized he was freezing. So he got up and, still crying, made the ten minute walk to Heero's apartment. Finally reaching it, he knocked on the door and waited. Presently Heero opened the door, blinking his eyes.  
He squinted at the 17 year old standing in his door. "Duo? It's 1:00 in the morning! What in the world are you doing here?"  
"Ano, Heero ... can I come in?" Duo asked sheepishly.  
"Ano...saa, I guess so," Heero replied, stepping outside to let Duo pass. Once Duo got into the light, Heero stared at his face. "Duo.... have you been .... crying?!" he exclaimed. (wow, emotion from Heero!)  
"I'd rather not talk about that Heero," Duo said, any pretense of cheerfullness he might have had disappearing within that sentence. "Just let me stay here the night, please."  
"Sure. I guess so. We have a mission tomorrow. Dealing with that damned Gemini again. We're gonna try to get in."  
"Get in the Gemini?! Are you crazy? That's damned near impossible Heero! Hell, it's a good way to kill yourself!" Duo cried.  
"It's my mission. I have to do it." Heero said flatly.  
Duo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever Heero. Anyways, if you don't mind, I'm crashing on your couch now."  
"Ok. G'night Duo." Heero turned and headed back to his bedroom.  
"Yeah. G'night." Duo flopped down on the couch and was immmediately fast asleep.  
***  
"Dammit, where did all these cursed Sagittarius' come from?!" Duo yelled.  
"Be strong, Duo. You know how hard it would be to infiltrate Gemini. Remember the Libra? Well, it's that space fortress all over again." Heero told him.  
He heard Duo sigh through the com-link. "I know, Heero. I know. I just hope the others get here in time."  
"*If* they get here at all."  
"Don't say that Heero."  
Heero didn't respond, just continued his rampage against the everlasting Sagittarius forces. At one point he laughed and Duo shuddered. That laugh was downright creepy. Reminded him of the way he used to be. Had he really been that fucked up? But then along came Hilde ... and he became so fucked up it wasn't funny. Duo laughed hollowly. "Actually, I suppose it is pretty funny." Duo said to himself, forgetting the com-link was on.  
"Um, Duo? What are you talking about?" Heero asked.  
Duo sliced a sagittarius in half with his scythe, then said, "Just thinking, Heero. Just thinking." He sighed heavily.  
"About Hilde?" Heero asked quietly.  
Duo started. He knew? But ..... how? ..... "Heero .... I .... how did you know?"  
"I don't know as much as you think I do. All I know is something went on between you and Hilde a few days ago, because last night you had nightmares about her. You talked in your sleep. Do you remember the nightmares?"  
Duo listened silently. Heero sounded suspiciously tender .... ?  
"Well?" Heero prompted. He sliced another mobile doll with his beam saber.  
"Huh?" Duo shook his head. "No, I don't remember them." Of course he did. How much had he revealed, exactly?  
"Hey! Sorry we're late Heero!" Quatre cried as the Sandrock Koi appeared, followed by the Altron.  
"Where's Trowa?" Heero asked indifferently.  
Wufei shrugged. "We don't know."  
Suddenly everyone heard Duo laughing crazily. "Yeah, you like that bitch?! Huh? Bitch!! Die, you fuckin asshole!" Duo laughed crazily again.   
Quatre started to say something, but Heero stopped him.  
"Just ignore him guys. He's not himself today." Heero told the other two pilots.  
"Yeah! You like that?! Huh? Bitch! Take this!" Duo yelled as he destroyed three Sagittarius with his scythe in one swift movement. But soon he found himself being ganged up on. "Shit! Fuck you asshole! Yeah, bite me! Damn, I'm surrounded. Now what?" Duo muttered to himself.  
"Come on guys, let's go help him out." Quatre said. But before they could go help their fellow pilot, the Deathscythe Hell was suddenly enveloped in a huge blast of light as Duo self-destructed.  
The others could only look on in horror. Then Quatre cried, "Duo! Oh my God! Duo!" Wufei was speechless, as well as Heero.  
"Shinigami still lives!" Duo screamed, right before everything went black for a seemingly final time.  
  
© 2000 Sakura Maxwell September 10, 2000 Sunday 10:24 pm 


End file.
